Tainted
by crematosis
Summary: Albel and Fayt have been growing closer as they fight side by side. Sophia is jealous and decides that she's going to split them up. AlbelxFayt one-sided Fayt/Sophia rape


A/N: Remember my other little bondage fic, "Running out of Patience"? This is the other idea I had thinking on that theme…but this one is a lot darker. Ew, Sophia. And seriously, guys, don't flame me for Sophia bashing, okay? I can choose not to like her and still make a good story.

Disclaimer: I want Albel and Fayt to be mine…but I guess I'll settle for Chris. XD

Fayt only realized how deeply he had been asleep when he woke up to find himself chained to the bed. He squirmed uncomfortably, the cold metal biting into his wrists and ankles. It was just the sort of thing Albel would do, but his lover had gone off into the fields to hunt for several hours. Fayt craned his neck, noting the gathering twilight through the window with surprise. Yes, he had been asleep for far longer than he had thought. The green eyes shone brightly. Albel had to be back by now and he although the chains were annoying, he was looking forward to whatever Albel had in store for him.

Fayt's eyes slid shut in contentment. He and Albel had never had a completely normal relationship. The wicked swordsman was wild and unpredictable at best, but he really did love Fayt even if he had unconventional ways of showing it. It hadn't been the first time Albel had tied him down, but the last time he had used ropes. The sex had been amazing. Albel had teased him about how Fayt enjoyed feeling so helpless, but he was secretly pleased that Fayt trusted him so willingly.

He was half-asleep again, lost in pleasant memories when he felt slim fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. His eyes flickered open lazily and then he blinked rapidly. "S-Sophia? What are you doing here?"

The slim brunette smiled at him, a smile that didn't quite reach her wide eyes. "I'm lonely, Fayt." She stroked his soft blue hair. "I've missed you so much."

Fayt coughed, reddening rapidly. "Uh, this is kinda embarrassing. Albel and I-"

She cut him off, her pretty little mouth drawn into a thin line. "No, not you and Albel tonight. You and me. Like it should have been."

He gaped at her. "You did this? You chained me to the bed?"

She nodded. "I'll make you understand. You are meant to be with me, not Albel. He doesn't love you."

Fayt sighed patiently. "Sophia, we've already been over this. I've known you since childhood, but in the past few months with Albel, I feel like I know him on a deeper level. He's a good man under that tough exterior."

Sophia pursed her lips. "A good man? Hardly. He's cruel. He'll leave you, Fayt." She unbuttoned Fayt's shirt and trailed her small, slim hand down Fayt's chest. "You should stay with me instead."

"He's not going to leave me," Fayt growled. "You're not going to make me doubt our relationship."

Sophia's mouth twisted into a wicked smile that would have been better suited on Albel. "Oh, really? Not even if he catches you cheating on him?"

"I already said that I'm not going to leave him," Fayt snapped. "I'm not doing anything with you. Get lost."

Sophia smirked. Her eyes were glazed, almost feverish. "Oh, but you will. You can't stop me."

"S-Sophia!" Fayt squirmed as she stroked his cheek, a sharp nail drawing blood. "What's the matter with you?"

Sophia's eyes hardened. "You should have chosen me, Fayt. I've loved you for so long. We cold have been happy together. But you had to fall for his lies and his trickery. I'll make you understand."

"No! Sophia, you don't have to do this." Fayt's wide green eyes were frightened. He was helpless. No matter how much he struggled, the cold metal only bit into his wrists and ankles. He was trapped.

Sophia began undoing his belt. "Just relax, Fayt. It'll feel nice."

"Relax?" He snorted derisively. "How can I relax when you're trying to rape me?"

Fayt wondered idly if he really should have seen the signs. Sophia had been so upset when she caught him sharing a kiss with Albel on the battlefield and she had heatedly informed the rest of the team about the "disgusting" relationship that night in the inn. Fayt and Albel kept their relationship private. They weren't hiding from anyone, but they had never been overly affectionate. When Sophia loudly declared to them about how shocked she was that Fayt had succumbed to Albel's charm, no one was surprised. Cliff had merely grinned and given Fayt a thumb's up. Sophia hadn't been travelling with them the whole time, hadn't seen Fayt and Albel gradually grow closer and closer. How could she have lost it over a simple kiss?

Sophia draped herself over Fayt's now naked body, her pert breasts pressed against his chest. "He'll break up with you," she said confidently. "He'll be so jealous."

"He trusts me." Fayt's voice was strained as Sophia's hands wandered across his chest. "Why would he ever think I cheated on him? He doesn't even like you so why would he believe you? Don't do this. It's pointless."

Sophia's smiled widened. "I'll be pregnant with our child. It'll be the start of our beautiful life together, after Albel ditches you and you see him for what he truly is."

Fayt's eyes widened. "You expect me to love you after what you're doing to me?"

Sophia's eyes glittered with madness. "Yes."

Fayt struggled some more, but she really had done a good job of tying him up. He was powerless.

When Albel returned to the inn late that night, he was weighed down with several trophies from his successful hunt. The bloodlust in the crimson eyes was sated for the moment. He dumped the bag full of carcasses off in the kitchen and headed upstairs to the room he shared with Fayt.

The slim swordsman smirked to himself. Fayt would be asleep by now and he could sneak up on the bluenette. He rested his good hand on the hilt of the katana attached at his hip and smiled. It had become common for him to sneak into their room after Fayt was asleep and wake the younger man with some well-aimed swordplay. The wicked smile widened. Oh yes, tonight would be so much fun.

Albel tiptoed into the room they shared, the swish of his skirt muted. Albel didn't usually sneak around, preferring to run head-on into battle, but he knew how to be quiet when necessary. The red eyes widened as he looked through the doorway. Fayt was lying naked on the bed they shared, completely bound to the bed. For once, Fayt had surprised him.

"Fayt?" he said softly. "You usually don't think these things up on your own. Not that I mind," he added quickly.

Fayt whimpered. "No, don't come closer. Stay away. I'm dirty." He sobbed brokenly.

As Albel got closer he could smell the stench of sweat and sex. He drew his katana and his claw hand clenched menacingly. The red eyes had grown cold. "Who did this to you, fool? Tell me and I shall kill them for you."

Fayt sniffled. "No, kill me instead. I'm dirty and disgusting."

Albel jammed the sword into the mattress and swung himself up onto the bed. "Nonsense. You've just been raped. Rapists are the slimy scum of the world. They deserve slow, painful deaths. Just give me a name, fool, and I shall avenge you."

Fayt shook his head. Tears spilled from the green eyes. "I'm weak and pathetic. I don't deserve to have you-"

Albel stretched himself out next to Fayt and gently stroked the boy's cheek. "Don't say that. It's not true." He shifted uneasily. "Please, Fayt? Tell me who did this to you. I can't stand watching you like this knowing that whoever hurt my fool is still alive."

Fayt shut his eyes tightly. "I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have let her defile me."

Albel's eyes narrowed and the claw hand tightened around the bed sheets. "Sophia," he spat.

Fayt whimpered piteously. "She's gone mad. She wanted to get pregnant so you would leave me."

"Never," Albel growled. "I'll carve that baby out of her belly." He jerked the sword out of the mattress, his red eyes burning with fury.

"Wait," Fayt whispered. "I-" He hesitated, fingers curling uncertainly beneath the chains.

Albel kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. After I've spilled her blood, I'll make you clean again. We'll put those chains to better use."

Fayt sighed as Albel stalked out of the room, murder in his eyes. He had been so absorbed in Albel that he had failed to see Sophia's descent into madness. It was all his fault. He was supposed to be the leader of the group, the one who held everyone together and forced them to work as a team. But he had failed. Fayt wept bitterly into the darkness, feeling alone and powerless.

The End


End file.
